I just had a realisation recently that I am surrounded by bishies
by Suzaku Koyori
Summary: The full title is: I just had a realisation recently that I am surrounded by bishies and now I am the main character of reverse haram that I did not sign up for but have to put up with and now I cannot get out of because someone is writing a light novel about me


わ-た-ノ-ベ

Chapter 1

I dragged my large suitcase behind me and stepped onto the well-worn concrete pavement. The automatic sliding doors never got a chance to close fully before more people clad in business suits and tired eyes marched out behind me. A small organisation coming back from a business trip, so I thought to myself. In front of me, a long line of taxi's waiting orderly for the next customer. The afternoon sun glimmered and sparkled as it reflected off the windows of the passing vehicles on the road. I adjusted the jacket I am wearing as the backpack is weighing down on the fabrics making it uncomfortable and then, took a deep breath. I instantly regrated it. Unlike the fresh crisp air back home that smelled faintly of gum leaves and wood smoke, the April air in Narita airport tasted like fuel and dust. A little unpleasant but somewhat nostalgic. In the distance, I can see high-rise buildings, the long shadows they made sometimes stretches for kilometres and covered the smaller surrounding buildings, leaving streaks of light rays against the sides of walls. It wasn't as green and bright compared to home but it emits a manmade beauty just as I remembered.

I walked towards the taxi ranks, careful not to bump into anyone while pulling my suitcase behind me. The middle-aged driver, in his neatly ironed shirt, white gloves and a tie complete with a driver's hat opened the boot of the taxi and helped me lift my suitcase into it. Service, I thought. He looked at me, studied my blue eyes and caramel coloured haired and halted for a few seconds.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked, with heavily practised and accented English from years of his career. What would it be like to find a career and be dedicated to it? The thought comes to a stop as I realised I did not provide an answer and he was waiting.

"Shinjuku," I replied, and then hastily added "お願いします."

The driver relaxed a bit as I spoke in a version of Japanese somewhat understandable to him and turned on the car as I hoped in the back seat. The car smelled dusty as well, but otherwise unsurprisingly clean. I put on my seatbelt and handed him a note with a full address. The driver nodded and flicked the indicators to merge with the traffic and left the taxi rank.

The view from the back seat is just as I remembered it, busy streets, too much grey, not enough trees and yet familiar. Everything is orderly and methodical. From the way highways connected to each other to the signage overhead, everything is designed to reduce human error. The sun is now almost setting as the taxi headed into the depth of one of the largest city in the world. The buildings are now growing as the sound of planes taking off being covered up by the sound of constant traffic, people and footsteps.

"Miss, you look like you are familiar with these places." The taxi driver asked in standard Tokyo Japanese. I think he figured out that I am not a tourist who are here on a holiday. Even though I certainly dressed like one.

"I attended middle school here in Tokyo due to parent's line of work, had to keep moving to places until last year," I answered. Knowing it would be polite to have an agreeable conversation.

"Where you from? If I may ask?" The taxi driver guided the vehicle through a right-hand turn and asked off handily.

"Australia."

"I heard it is a beautiful place," he stated "everywhere you go looks as if you are in a park. Not that I've been there."

"It is. The colours are so very different to here; everything looks more…. saturated." I stumbled mid-sentence, scanning my memory for the correct Japanese phrase.

"sounds nice, but I think I'll like it better here."

The Taxi is now in the middle of the high rise skyscrapers and travelling through wide roads. The orange and yellow shimmering lights bouncing off glassed surfaces of the buildings and covered everything else in a dark orange hue, making everything looks warm and sparkling. These colours reminded me of an enjoyable childhood, it reminded me of the club activities back in middle school and how everything vibrates with the same colour that covered the streets now. It also reminded me that it is almost evening. And that I will be shortly arriving at my destination.

"I think I like it better here too."

The driver smiled, his professionalism wavering a little and added, "Welcome back to Tokyo" as he parked his taxi next to the familiar high-rise apartments and helped me pull out the luggage from the boot of the vehicle.

….

I tidied my hair around my neck and back, the slightly wavy mess dropped all the way to my thighs. I sighed at the fact I'll be needing a haircut soon as I pulled my luggage towards the elevators. And checked my pocket for the old set of keys. Feeling the hard metal edges and finding the elevator in working condition I breathe another sigh, out of relief this time, and pressed the button to the 26th floor.

The well-lit hallway was always welcome, one side with hallway is lined with rooms, and the other is an open veranda facing all the skyscrapers of Shinjuku, now lit by office lights and traffic. Not matter how safe this country is, with the population this big there bound to be shady individuals. Suddenly feeling self-conscious about my slight build, below average height and my long hair now swaying around my hips, I quickly made my way to apartment 2611 and inserted the keys into the lock of the heavy steel doors. Mum was always overly protective of her family, that's why when we were purchasing apartment mum made security the top of the priority list while elevator access was a close second.

The key entered the lock smoothly, the locksmith did they work well in this country, as my key was made from a copy of a copy. The lock turned without much resistance and I pushed the heavy doors inward to let myself in.

I found the lights are on, the room is warm and I can smell beef and potato stew on the stove.

"eh"

"EH!"

There shouldn't be anyone here. I remembered the TV and the furniture covered in white rags to protect them from dust. The blinds were shut and the electricity had been cut off before we left it. Now it feels as if our family still lives in here. And the smell of the cooking was so like mums that I almost walked in and sat on the dinner table.

I quickly took my luggage and back out of the door, checked the number on the door.

"2611" it says.

I then proceeded to pull out my phone and checked my current location on the Map. Which shows I am right on top of my Apartment. Even the Wi-Fi signal I am connected to was my old Wi-Fi, the same as two years ago, the setting unchanged for 2 years on my phone. I fumbled my glasses case out of my backpack and put on the black-rimmed specs. Not that it will help much, I am only slightly short sighted and only needed for reading. And then checked the apartment number again.

"2611" it says.

I slumped against the door, pulled my hair onto one side of my shoulder, took the handle of my luggage and pushed into the house again.

The scenery did not change, apart from a dark-haired young man standing in the hallway. His wearing loose trousers and a light pink shirt with a grey cardigan. The oddest part about him is the pair of white fluffy slippers and a frilly apron. His skin is fair but his dark brown sharp eyes and small but well-shaped nose gave him an orient appearance.

"Welcome home Kelly." He said with a brilliant smile. Seriously, who taught him that.

"Suu?" I questioned.

"That was harsh, why would you even question who I am?"

"Eh, last time I saw you were this tall." I gestured with my hand just below my neck.

"Two years is a long time, especially for a growing boy."

"I don't think to call yourself a 'boy' is viable anymore."

"17 is old, I agree."

"No, no, not that." I looked upwards and met his smiling gaze. The fact that I must look up made me realise how tall he had grown. A whole head and a half taller than me I estimated. "Wait a minute, what are you doing in my apartment?!" I barked.

Suu pulled out his smartphone from his pocket and flipped through something, then handed to me.

"I still have something to finish off in the kitchen, make yourself comfortable."

"Why do I sound like I am the guest?"

He shrugged then pointed to the floor, reminding me that I must take off my shoes. There is a pair of slippers already on the wooden floor boards for me. Suu walked back to the kitchen while I made my way to the living room on the other side. The apartment had a very simple and popular design. The first room to the left of the hallway is the living room and the kitchen, separated by a dining table in the middle. The end of the hallway are the bathrooms and the bedrooms and study are on the right-hand side of the hallway.

I took a sit on the couch in the living room while the sound of boiling stew and Suu washing dishes coming from the kitchen. I found the phone screen was locked and reflexively typed Suu's old password in. The screen unlocked.

"Something never changes," I whispered, and pulled my legs up on the couch and lays on the couch. A long wall of text appears in front of me. I checked the number and the name of the sender, it appears to be mum. MY mum.

"Hello there Suu-chan333, I know you have a lot of time on your hands. So, I'll ask a little favour from you/. You see, Kelly is returning to Japan tomorrow, I was wondering if you can clean up our apartment a bit. You still have our key, right? I would Imaging you be very happy right now know she is returning. Also, I signed her up for the international school you are attending as well, please look after her~~. I know this is sudden but I know I can trust you 3. She is transferring in during the third year of high school and all. Say hello to your parents for me~. Kelly's mum."

"JK KAI!"

I nearly threw the phone out of the window. Seriously mum, what with the "3", "/" and the "~". Ae you some sort of high school girl or something? I don't even text people like this. I dialled my mum's number on "line" still using Suu's phone. The phone connected rather fast. It is late afternoon back in Australia, at least the time zones are not giving me grief.

"Hello Suu, haven't heard from you in a while, did Kelly arrive safely?" she asked, I can tell she is smiling on the other side of the phone.

"Kelly arrived just fine."

"Oh good, glad to hear that mum have to go now. You have fun in Japan."

"doooo…doooooo…dooooooooooooooo"

She hanged up on me...

"Suu, when did you get so friendly with my mother?" I asked across the room.

"Since 5 years ago, have I never told you?

"Yeah…nah."

"Nah...yeah."

"When did you speak Australian."

"Never." He smirked, "When did you mother become one of those awesome mums in a harem anime?"

"Never."

I moved my way across to the table where Suu is setting the table and set in the chair. I wanted to help him serve the food but a day of travelling is now starting to fatigue my body. I slumped down on the table and looked up over my arms.

"So, what is this new school like? I've never been to an international school before."

"For the most part, it is similar to most high schools in Japan."

"For the most part?"

"depending which school you attend, the teaching style is very deferent, but the ones we are attending is just like any high school in Japan. For the most part."

"For the most part?"

"The only thing that is different are the people. You will find them, unique."

"I see." I yawned.

Suu set the final bowl on the table and handed me a pair of chopsticks, the small feast involves very authentic Japanese meals. Suu is a very good cook, it's annoying to admit it but he is a little better than me, just a little. There is the pot of beef-potato stew in the middle of the table. Tempura yasai and karaage. What is he, a housewife? There are also three different salads on the table. Suu piled my bowl with steaming, soft glossy rice and hand it to me as well. I took a small portion of the stew in my other bowl and brought it to my mouth, without a spoon.

"This taste like my mums cooking."

"It is your mums cooking, she sent me the recipe yesterday" Suu replied, putting the small amount of rice from the cooker into his bowl.

"heh, how did you get so good at cooking anyway."

"To survive, I live by myself."

"I think it's a lot cheaper if you went and bought Konbenni bento"

"True, maybe I am just bored and have too much time on my hands."

"How? You attend school just like us. You do homework just like us."

"Not quite, I finish homework way faster than all of you, it's really easy actually, compare to what I do back at home. Also, I only attend the classes I need to attend, leaving very bored and free for the most part."

"And still get top grades."

"Meh. It's not like I am the main character in an anime or manga or anything. Top grades really don't mean much." He observed. His dark eyes is a little far away as if thinking something. Probably some anime.

"Suu, why you still single?"

"What do you mean, I have my waifu."

"I mean real life."

"But she is real."

Sigh. That's right, this childhood friend of my is an otaku, and have no interest in real women what so ever. It's a shame really, I feel sorry for all the girls liked him back in middle school.

"Why are you still single?" Suu asked, "I can't imagine why."

"Me neither." I shrugged. And Suu shrugged back.

"Maybe because you have too many male friends?"

"I don't think so." Scooping some more rice into my mouth. Damn it Suu, if I get fat I'll blame it on you.

"Suit yourself, but ever since you are being little you always hang around boys."

"How long are you going to wear that Apron for?" I changed the topic to something far more urgent and disturbing. I now remember that apron being my mum's favourite. The frills on the Apron and Suu's nonchalant expression is making me wanting to burn the frilly thing.

"Does it bother you that much?"

"No" I lied.

"Good, I am quite fond of it." Scoping another serving of the stew into his bowl. "And your uniform arrived this morning, I put it in your room. Try it on tonight." He added.

"nmnk," I answered, mouth stuffed with chicken pieces, didn't even realise how hungry I was until now. The food is too good for my own benefit.

Dinner was rather peaceful, Suu and I caught up on the two years. Apparently, his "addiction" to anime is worse than ever, turned down 13 confessions nonchalantly from cute girls all around the globe and still looking for something he's interested in to cover all his spare time. While I explained the places my family travelled in the last 2 years. Shanghai, Berlin, London and Perth.

"Why don't you find part-time jobs?" I asked, "You don't need the money but at least kills some time."

"I'll think about it. But last time I tried they fired me because I "Stole" all their secret recipes. Not that they are impressive or anything." He reminded me, then asked, "So why did you decide to come back to Japan suddenly?"

"Because this is the only country I have friends in, I stayed here the longest." I started explaining. "All the other places have no one I can call a friend, and Mum did invest in property here, so at least I have a place to stay in. Japan have really bad deflation, it is economical as well."

"I can't tell whether you are sentimental or just being awfully realistic."

"Me neither." I retorted Without a trace of sarcasm.

….

Suu left after he cleaned the dishes and finally let go of that apron. He almost walked out of the door wearing it until I demanded it back. It felt so casual, how the welcome back party was so ordinary and relaxing. I pulled out my phone and typed "Thanks, mum" on "Line" and headed to my room, pulling my luggage with me. The bed sheets are in place, Suu must be very bored or dedicated, or both. The school uniform laying neatly on the bed. The Uniform consists of a standard white shirt, but the collar is a lot bigger than a normal business shirt. A dark navy blazer with white and red linings on the edges. I also found my bow tie and school bag next to my pillow. The Skirt underneath everything is of the same design, pleated, and uncomfortably short. On the floor are grey below knee socks with the school logo and leather loafers.

"what is this? A Shoujo manga?" I sighed, Japanese people do like their uniforms.

I took off my shirt, realising I am still wearing those glasses and took them off too. Slipped on the school shirt and blazer. The shirt is bothering me as it hangs over my Jeans so I tucked them in. Suddenly filling very tired, I dived on the bed. The last thing I remembered for the night is to buy a mirror to see how I look.

…...

I woke up to the knocking on the front door. I hastily woke up to check on my phone. 8 am it says on the screen.

"I still have time," I thought, and almost fell back to sleep before I remember Japanese high schools starts on 8:20 am instead of 8:50 am.

I got up, put on the leather shoes on the floor, realising I am wearing the school uniform already and headed to the door.

"Suu?" I asked through the door.

"Yeah, I am here to pick you up to school." He answered as I opened the door. "I brought some friends along the way though, they want to see who this 3D girl I talked about."

"Wait for what!" Too late, the door already opened. The morning sun reflects off the buildings and rails, made it unnaturally bright. It took a few seconds before my eyes adjusted, there was Suu, with his friends, all males judging by their uniform, all of them look rather nice looking, if not a little odd. And there was me, in my shirt and blazer and Jeans, my long mess of a hair fluttering in the morning wind.

"Ohaiyo." I yawned. "Thank you for taking care of Suu all this time."

Oh, well, I never cared for how I look anyway. These are just bunch of guys. If it would be a group of girls I would be embarrassed. The look on their faces told me they very much do care about the current state of by appearance.

"Do we have enough time for breakfast?" I asked. For now, that is a much more pressing issue. "Also can I get some trousers instead of a skirt? That thing is too revealing"

"The school provide girls trouser, but you need to give them a good reason."

"Ehhh, I can't be bothered thinking something, I'll just wear my jeans today and think something on the way. But food first."

"This is why you single," Suu replied blandly. His party behind him all looked at me amazed and shocked as if they have never seen such creature. "Coming in guys, we all going to be late today."

And thus, my eventful final year of high school started.

Chapter 2

No no, this whole thing was just a joke. I'll write more when there is demand.

9


End file.
